Faerie Land!
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Heero is telling the story that changed his life, and it just happens to involve a faerie, men in white coats, and imagination. Find out why poor Heero is stuck with the babbling faerie until his debt is repaid! 2x1!


FAERIE LAND! 

Chapter One

I don't own Gundam Wing. sobs I have to say this on every single one of my fics, don't I? Then why don't I just take it? Then I could say I own it on every one of my fics! snickers Like that would happen...I wish. sob sob

Alrighty, this is for all you yaoi lovers (Like myself, tee-hee) Sing with me now!

same tune as if your happy and you know clap your hands

If you really love yaoi and you know it, clap your hands!

If you really love yaoi and you know it, clap your hands!

MinakoChan claps her hands

Alright, Alright sigh On with the ficcie! (Took me long enough didn't it? MWAHA!)

Yaoi is boy/boy love. If you don't like it don't read any of my GW fics, they're all yaoi! (Well, except a few, but those don't count right now!) evil laughter

(NOW! On with the story. Oh! I forgot, it's a 1+2...)

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

The men, dressed in their prim white coats, nodded.

"Not like you'll believe me, but here it goes..."

The men nodded, signifying in their silent manners that they wished me to continue.

"I was just your ordianry, A+ student then. I had just come home from a hard day at school,"

HEY! WHY are you guys writing on those notepads already? I haven't even begun the story! The men said nothing, but continued to write.

"Idiots. Anyway, as I was saying before I got so rudely intrerrupted by your pencil scribblings," the boy paused to add a dramatic effect, "I had just gotten home from a hard day at school, and was planning to take my well-deserved nap. Before I fell asleep, I remember my thoughts being filled with laughter because of the latest computer virus I had planted in the school's computer system. Poor morons, had no idea what was coming to them!"

WHY are you men looking at me like that? Yeah, I was the one who planted that 2001 computer bug. I hadn't meant for it to go global! Bah, you people annoy me.

"Anyway, back then I was a quite chap (imagine that), and had quite the stoic manner. I was the short, dark, and handsome type, the AB blood type, if you will. After I had come home from school that day, I had no idea how drastically my life was about to change. I still question myself with this: if I know what I know now, would I still have rescued that darned faerie?"

The men paused from their notepads, raising their eyebrows, "Faeires, sir?"

"Yeah, did I stutter?"

The men just went back to their writings, and I went back to my tale.

"I drifted off into a slumber, still smiling about the computer bug I had placed. Some odd hours later, I awoke to a strange noise. It sounded like someone far off yelling, "Help!" What would anyone in my groggy situation do? I tried to go back to sleep. No, not really, I got up to see who was in danger! You people, so fickle, I swear!

Anyway, I got up and attempted to locate the noise, "Help me, dagnabit!" I looked outside, and was taken aback by my surroundings. I remember thinking, 'Toto, we're not in Tokyo anymore.' I was surrounded by dense forest, and could hear the wilderness all about me. I had completely forgotten about the little voice until I suddenly heard it again, this time directed towards me! "HEY! YOU! Help me, will ya?" I looked over at a shrub that seemed to be quivering. I cautiously approached it, and saw something that looked like a miniature monkey with wings struggling about the brush. At first, I thought it was fake; a dream, a hallucination, anything but reality. Then, it addressed me again, "Yeah! You, could you, uh, get me un-stuck from here?"

The man let out a sigh, pausing from his story. "Yeah, a talking faerie, I wish you guys wouldn't look at me as if I'm pulling this out of my butt."

Rolling his eyes yet again, the man continued, "Well, I plucked the faerie from this shrub, and it looked at me with adoring eyes."

What was that? NO, this isn't the beginning of a porn! What are these teaching doctors these days? I swear...

"Anyway, the creature flew up so that it was in front of my nose, "Hello! My name's Duo, and I'm a faerie!" I gave it an incredulous look, almost identical to the one you men are giving me now...

The creature was actually quite beautiful, but all I could think of to ask was, 'Where am I?' The faerie looked at me and I watched as he blinked his little eyes, and then smiled, making little fireworks appear from his hands. He grabbed a mic and said, "My boy, welcome to the kingdom of Faeire Land!" Duo them began babbling on and on, and I almost wished that I hadn't asked. I didn't pay a lick of attention to him until he suddenly stated, "So, I'm stuck with you until I save you. It IS a faeries' duty, y'know. You save me, I save you...it is in the manual. So, I have to stay with you until you are in some sort of peril I can help you with."

I looked at him questionably, only muttering a 'hn,' or 'hm,' but something to that affect. That is when the fae began to complain, "Great! Way to roll out the welcome wagon! Why do I get stuck with Mr. Silence? This is gonna suck." I ignored the winged creature until I thought of something to ask him, 'Hn, faerie-thing if you can get me back to Tokyo, you can consider that payment for me rescuing you.' Duo had by this time flown to the top of my head, where he was sitting rather comfortably. He bent over so that one of my eyes could see him hanging upside-down over my head. "My name is DUO, and yes, I can, but it will take about a bagillion years to do so."

'A bagillion years?'

"Don't worry, a bagillion in Tokyo time is merely two weeks."

'Why can't you just use your little faerie powesr to get me there in five seconds?'

The little faerie chuckled, "That was in Cinderella, and if I tried hard enough, I probably could...but then we couldn't have this great adventure!"

I remember glaring at the faerie, and all he did was smile."

"Well, boys, I think that is enough of this story for today, but I will see you tomorrow at four, right?" The men nodded, and left my room. Boy, were they in for a surprise when I finish this story! I laughed aloud to myself, my echo bouncing off the white walls of my room.

TBC...

You guys like the idea? If you do, I'll go on, but if you don't, I guess I'll go on anyways...but I still want my feedback! pouts Pretty please with sprinklets on the top, I'll even add a cherry! Pleaaaase review?

MinakoChan


End file.
